<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belle ame by thespinningmeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072756">Belle ame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie'>thespinningmeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Fencing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Rook silently closed the gap between them, kneeling to pick up the fallen arrow then wordlessly put his hand over Vil’s and guided him back to the aiming stance. His back touched Rook’s chest and he could feel small puffs of breath coming from Rook ghosting over his neck as he let Rook take control of his body. Next he felt Rook tilt his head, lips too close in his ear as he whispered in a husky tone. “Let go, roi du poison, and watch it fly.” <em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belle ame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After tossing and turning for quite a time Vil gave up and tossed the blankets aside, he stood up and quickly changed into his athletic clothes, coming up with a conclusion that a quick run around the dormitory would tire him enough to sleep. It was rare for him to be unable to sleep like this but he blames it on the terribly hot weather and not because of the restlessness he feels. </p><p>Vil stopped in his tracks when he reached a familiar door, contemplating whether to knock on it or to continue with his plan of having a quick run. Minutes passed and when he was about to raise his hand to knock he quickly brought it back down, fist clenching hard as his traitorous mind reminded him why he was feeling restless. There’s only one person who could incite these emotions in him and that is Rook. His vice dorm leader, his friend, his confidant, his — well his if everything could be so simple and he could stake his claim without any problems. Prior to VDC he was certain that Rook reciprocates his feelings, after all they have been flirting back and forth and Rook responds to his attentions positively. But now, it seems like there’s another path that has been opened, something that wasn’t there before. He’d admit that it was a surprise to discover that Rook has been a fan of Neige but it doesn’t bother him since Rook can have other interests that doesn’t revolve in hunting and him, and teasing Rook about it has always end up with his dear hunter blushing as red as the fresh unpicked apples adorning Pomefiore’s trees then he’ll exploit it as much as he can. </p><p>A gentle breeze greeted him as he made his way out and began to jog, following the path that would end to the castle’s courtyard. Instead of ignoring thoughts about Rook trying to invade his mind he let them flow freely this time. It’s not that he’s doubting Rook’s devotion because of what happened in VDC, in truth he would be pissed and angry if Rook decided to betray his own heart and vote for their own team just to win. The revelation just caught him off guard because he thought he knew everything there is to Rook just as Rook knows him best out of everyone else. But it turns out there is another side of Rook he has yet to know and it endears the hunter more to him as much as it annoys him that he’s just getting to know this side of Rook whereas Rook knows him too well and it made him feel restless because all he knows about Rook is what Rook only allows him to see and it was just frustrating. He understands Rook and respects his decisions but at the same time he wants to peel off all the layers Rook has put up and uncover each and every mystery surrounding the hunter and stand on an equal footing. </p><p>Vil skidded to a stop when he reached the courtyard and froze at the sight that greeted him. There in the middle, meters far away from a target practice was Rook in his uniform sans his hat and coat, hair neatly tied back in a ponytail, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, loosened necktie and the top of his shirt unbuttoned, body taut as the bow string he held in his deft fingers bathed in moonlight. </p><p>His breath caught in his throat when Rook suddenly turned away from the target and faced the direction where he was standing, the look in Rook’s eyes were dangerously feral and if it were anyone but him they would’ve cowered in fear. He felt the wind brushed against his cheek but in reality it was the arrow that Rook previously aimed at the target practice, said arrow is now deeply lodged in the wall behind him. He ought to reprimand Rook for damaging their dormitory but he has to calm his heart first that was beating too fast from seeing Rook ethereally beautiful under the moonlight and the sudden excitement. </p><p>“Vil!” Rook’s voice laced with concern snapped him back to the present and Rook was just inches away from him, cradling his cheek, checking for injuries. Slowly he raised his hand and entwined his fingers with the ones resting on his cheek and smiled reassuringly at Rook. </p><p>“I’m fine Rook, that shot was calculated to scare away any intruders and intended no harm at all.”</p><p>Rook seemed to hesitate a bit before shifting his hand away from his cheek to hold Vil’s, bringing it close to his lips before speaking in a quiet tone. “You’re not.” </p><p>Vil chuckled softly at the admission that alluded to something more and he wonders if tonight these restless feelings will finally vanish. He tilted his head towards the spot where Rook previously stood on, he walked ahead, pulling Rook along, tightening his hold on Rook’s hand when he felt his fingers slowly slipping away from him. He only let go of Rook when he picked up the discarded bow — Rook must’ve thrown it aside when he realized who was watching him. He could feel Rook’s eyes on him and unlike feeling pressured and in some cases disgusted when others were watching his every move Rook’s gaze made him feel home and safe, he took one arrow from the quiver and proceeded to copy Rook’s stance in aiming. </p><p>The bow was heavy and the string won’t budge easily but he was able to pull it although not as taut when Rook did. When he got a clear vision of the target he took a deep breath and let go of the string. Vil expected the arrow to fly but all it did was plummet disgracefully beneath his feet. His neck and cheeks flushed in embarrassment from failing to shoot the arrow properly — how hard was it anyways when he had been learning fencing and boxing since he was a child. Disappointment and fear from failing slowly rose like poison threatening to consume him, unconsciously he was waiting to hear the expected laughter directed at his failure and the lack of it pulled him back and grounded him. He immediately turned to look at Rook for comfort and found him just a few steps away, eyes brighter than any star that accompanied the moon, looking at him with open adoration and for the second time tonight he was breathless. </p><p>Rook silently closed the gap between them, kneeling to pick up the fallen arrow then wordlessly put his hand over Vil’s and guided him back to the aiming stance. His back touched Rook’s chest and he could feel small puffs of breath coming from Rook ghosting over his neck as he let Rook take control of his body. Next he felt Rook tilt his head, lips too close in his ear as he whispered in a husky tone. “Let go, roi du poison, and watch it fly.” </p><p>Together they both released their hold on the arrow but instead of watching it fly as Rook had instructed him he turned his head away to watch Rook’s reaction and it was a delight seeing his hunter green eyes shining with pride and how his smile grew bigger when the arrow hit the red mark. Rook turned to him and gave him 100 points — a given already. They stood still in comfortable silence, basking in each other’s presence, neither minding that they were practically in an embrace by now. It only broke when Rook began to loosen his hold on him so he could clean up and they could both head back inside but then Vil felt that wretched restlessness again and thought maybe, just maybe, this impulsive plan of his would finally get rid of it and push their relationship in the direction he wants. </p><p>“Rook, fence with me.” It wasn’t a question nor an invitation but a command not to be refuted, still Rook shot him a questioning look and he added, “It’s been a while since we last fought.”</p><p>“Oui, if that is what you desire.”</p><p>Rook flicked his magic pen and conjured two fencing swords that were particularly forged for the two of them. Rook approached him and handed his sword before walking away at a certain distance. If he and Epel used to fight daily because they kept on misunderstanding each other then this time he’ll fight Rook to get his feelings across. </p><p>They silently counted up to three before murmuring the signal under their breath. </p><p>“Allez.”</p><p>Their swords clashed, meeting again and again, the sound of metal sliding against each other became more like a rumbling thunder of an incoming storm. Both of their footwork is flawless, they made this bout appear as if they’re in some kind of a dance and only the two of them knows how it’ll end. It was beautiful, of course it was, anything created between him and Rook has always been beautiful but right now the way they’re moving irks him, it angers him, it frustrates him. It’s too predictable and that’s what made him restless. Because he already knows this and what he wants is to uncover what lies ahead. </p><p>“Rook, you’re timing is off.” It was the only warning he said before lunging his sword at Rook who barely dodged it due to the surprise from being called out. </p><p>Vil gritted his teeth, eyes flashing in anger. “I’m not made of glass. I won’t break. Be more rough with me. Let go, Rook.”</p><p>Vil continues to lunge aggressively refusing to back down while Rook parries his attacks never once countering it. <em> Stop it, stop it, stop it </em> his mind screams while his heart aches because Rook’s gaze is hidden from him and he seems farther away from him now compared to before. He felt helpless but he didn’t let it affect his footwork, the bout isn’t over yet and he’ll claim complete victory in the end.</p><p>“Stop hiding from me, Rook!”</p><p>Rook growled as he finally countered his last attack. It’s as if their roles have been reversed, Rook is now lunging continuously while he parries it back. Vil smiled, his heart was racing, beating with the rhythm of their clashing swords. They’re still fencing but Rook is attacking in different styles he isn’t familiar with, it was wild, it was Rook. Finally. This is what he wants, craves and desires. To see Rook truly be himself, free and unhinged, a dangerous storm that pulls him in this wild dance and he intends to see it until the very end.</p><p>
  <em> That’s right. You’re no longer alone, Rook. If you want to hide away, then I’ll hide with you. Let me stay by your side until forever. </em>
</p><p>In that moment he saw an opening to counter Rook, a victorious smile painted his lips as he took the chance, it brought him too close to Rook and he saw himself reflected in Rook’s vivid eyes, tears threatening to fall and he’ll be there to wipe it away whether with his hands or with his lips. There have been times Rook referred to him as his light then he’ll simply let Rook be aware of the fact that he is undoubtedly Vil’s.</p><p>A quick maneuver of his sword disarmed Rook. Time stopped briefly and the swords that used to be in their grasps are both suspended in the air spinning and before they could plummet and pierce the ground underneath Vil reached for Rook, cradling his face gently before crushing their lips together, his fingers weaving through soft gold locks undoing the ponytail  as he pulled Rook closer, savoring the sounds Rook makes when he tugged on his hair. Rook snaked his arms around Vil, caging him in his embrace, clinging to him as if he’ll disappear if he loosens his hold, his insistent lips chasing after Vil’s each time he pulls away a bit  to catch his breath. It was a lovely kiss, sweet and hopeful, a promise of something more and finally being home, and a bit salty due to their tears but Vil kissed Rook’s tears away just as he promised earlier. </p><p>Vil rests his forehead against Rook, enjoying the comfortable silence engulfing them. When he opened his eyes he saw Rook watching him, waiting for him to lead, eyes clearer than the sky after a storm. He tilted his head and bestowed a small peck on Rook’s swollen lips, enjoying the way a flush of red spread from his neck, cheek, and ears. He pulled away from Rook only so they could start walking back, they could clean up the mess they left in the courtyard later in the morning but for now he wants nothing more than to kiss Rook again and spend the night in his embrace.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment are appreciated ;D lemme know what you think<br/>feel free to scream with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/pomechels">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>